The Last Twilight
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Takdir... Yang mempertemukan meraka. Takdir... Yang menumbuhkan cinta di antara mereka dan juga Takdir... yang memisahkan mereka. Warning : AU, One Shoot, full tragedy inside! Re-Publish


_**The Last Twilight **_

_**Disclimers : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi.**_

* * *

><p>Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, burung-burung camar yang biasa menghiasi langit kuning-keoranyean khas senja tepi pantai, tak satu 'pun ada yang berani membentangkan sayap-sayap putihnya untuk terbang kembali pulang menuju satu tempat untuk mereka membaringkan lelah di raga. Desiran angin laut dan gemuruh ombak menjadi instrumen alam yang berpadu dalam satu alunan harmoni musik orkestra megah milik sang alam. Menjadi sebuah simponi nada kekecewaan dan keputus asaan yang mewakili...<p>

Sebuah hati...

... Ya, sebuah hati yang kini telah kehilangan rasa peduli, sebuah hati yang kini menghitam dimakan oleh luka kasat mata menyesak'kan. Sebuah hati yang telah sejak lama terus, terus, dan terus digunakan untuk menampung seluruh emosi negatif dalam jangka waktu tidak sebentar, dan sebuah hati patah yang telah mengalami luka dalam lautan darah medan pertempuran.

"Mati, bukanlah akhir, tetapi awal dari sesuatu"

Dari balik bayang-bayang cahaya mentari senja medan pertempuran, mata Rinnegan Istimewa itu menatap jauh ke depan. Menatap lima makhluk dalam posisi siap dengan lima buah Artifak 'sakti' yang mampu membunuhnya kapan saja. langkah demi-langkah pemuda yang memiliki sepasang sayap percampuran naga dan malaikat berwarna hitam, merah, dan emas itu maju menghampiri ke lima musuh yang berada agak jauh darinya.

Dalam setiap langkah lemahnya... Helaian demi-helaian bulu kusam malaikat di punggungnya akan berjatuhan layaknya bunga sakura yang bergugura di musim gugur, lempengan baja emas yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya akan retak dan musnah tertiup angin selayaknya debu.

Dalam benaknya berbirbisik... Apakah semua yang telah ia lakukan ini... benar?

Apakah jalan gelap yang ia pilih ini... benar?

Apakah samudera dendam yang selama ini ia selami... Benar?

Entahlah... Ia tak tahu, dan ia bingung dengan semua itu. Dirinya hanya dapat menertawakan takdir nestapa yang telah menyertainya sejak dilahirkan dan pasrah terhadap takdir mutlak yang tertulis dalam [Lauhil mahfudz] atas cinta mati yang telah dituliskan dalam kanvas hitam bertinta emas.

Crash!

Tanpa emosi berlebih, hanya sebuah rintihan yang pemuda itu keluarkan dari mulutnya, tanpa ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit kembali walaupun sebuah pedang suci bernama Ex-Durandal telah menancap kokoh dalam paha kirinya.

Crash!

Lagi!

Pemuda itu masih mencoba berdiri dan melanjutkan langkah kaki lemahnya pantang menyerah, walaupun otot paha kananya telah tertembus dan terkunci kuat oleh pedang Holy-Demonic.

Crash!

Crash!

Dan jatuh terkapar tak berdaya...

Setelah semua usaha gigihnya untuk terus maju ke depan akhirnya ini adalah batas dari ketahanan tubuhnya. Liquid kental merah kehitaman berbau amis mengalir deras dari kedua bahunya yang tertembus Holy-King Sword dan Demon-King Sword.

Ia kecewa... Bukan kecewa karena ajalnya yang akan segera tiba, bukan pula kecewa karena ia telah dipastikan kalah dalam pertempuran. Ia merasa sakit... Bukan sakit karena keempat pedang yang menancap kokoh dalam tangan dan kakinya. bukan pula sakit akibat efek samping dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun" Dirinya kecewa karena saat ini di hadapannya, berdiri seorang yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Hatinya sakit! Sakit karena surai merah gadis yang menyebut namanya itu serupa dengan warna merah yang telah membasuh sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ri-rias..." Senyum pahit tercetak jelas di bibir sang Namikaze. "Sa-satu langkah lagi dan ka-kau... akan memenangkan pertempuran yang menentukan nasib du-dunia busuk ini."

Gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu menundukan kepada dalam-dalam. Helaian crimson pada rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi raut wajahnya. Hatinya bergetar hebat sampai-sampai tubuhnya 'pun ikut bergetar kuat. Genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah katana putih hitam mengendur tak beraturan.

Ini... Adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat ia benci! Dimana dirinya saat ini adalah seorang yang akan menentukan nasib dunia, sekaligus seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai musuh di hadapannya, dalam waktu bersamaan. Dalam momen kesunyian itu bayang-bayang memori indah yang telah ia lewati dengan pria di hadapannya itu berkelebatan dalam benaknya. Menambah rasa bimbang dalam hati untuk tidak membunuh pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut.

Brukh!

.

.

.

.

"Ri-rias?" Alih-alih menerima ajalnya Naruto malah dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis crimson.

"Kau tahu? Sebesar apa'pun rasa benciku terhadapmu, dan sebesar apa'pun rasa sakit ini... Tetapi rasa cintaku, lebih besar melebihi semua itu" Sang hairess Gremory membisikan kalimat menyesakkan itu tepat di atas tubuh terkapar Naruto. Sebuah hal yang tidak terbayangkan dan tak terfikirkan oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu... Adalah musuh besarnya.

Gadis itu... Adalah rival abadinya.

Gadis itu... Adalah pemimpin dari kubu kebenaran.

Gadis itu... Adalah cintanya dan gadis itu adalah... Belahan jiwanya.

Akan tetapi apakah kau tahu? Terkadang cinta saja tidak cukup, karena bagaimana'pun Takdir dan Jodoh telah ditentukan oleh sang Maha pencipta dan ini... Adalah takdir mereka berdua yang telah dituliskan, oleh sang Maha kuasa dengan pena perak bertinta emas, yang tercatat dalam kanvas hitam tabir kehidupan.

"Tapi... Kau adalah musuhku, Rias. Kita adalah makhluk yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi musuh abadi. Selayaknya api dan air, udara dan tanah, Yin dan Yang, hitam dan putih, baik dan buruk, kegelapan dan cahaya. Sekeras apa'pun kita mencoba bersatu, semua akan menjadi sia-sia. Karena kau adalah... Sang penyelamat, sedangkan aku adalah sang pemusnah." Dengan gerakan lamban, tangan kekar yang kini telah melemah milik Naruto, mencoba untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata kesedihan itu dari pipi mulus milik gadis yang menindihi tubuhnya. Sedangkan telapak tangannya yang tersisa ia gunakan untuk mengelus penuh kasih sayang, surai merah serupa darah yang mengotori zirah emas pada tubuhnya.

"Mungkin aku egois tapi... Aku mohon untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Angkat senjatamu dan tikamkan pedang itu tepat di jantungku, karena hanya kaulah yang mampu membunuhku dan menggunakan senjata itu."

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu! Aku... Hikz... Aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuhmu! Karena a-aku... Aku... mencintaimu, dan akan selalu berada di sampingmu-"

Jari telunjuk penuh noda darah bercampur debu itu dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipis sang gadis. Memberi isyarat agar tidak ada lagi, satupun kata menyakitkan yang perlu dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik "Jika itu adalah kamu, aku bersedia dan akan mengikhlaskannya walaupun aku harus kalah dalam pertempuran ini dan merelakanmu dengan yang lain...

...Karena aku telah lelah untuk menunggu yang tercinta mencabut jarum dari nadiku."

Cup!

Kecupan lembut mendarat dengan perlahan tepat di atas bibir merah tersebut, untuk menggantikan jari telunjuk yang membungkam suara sang gadis tercinta, dan menyampaikan segala rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

Hanya kecupan ringan, tak ada nafsu, tak ada gairah. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan simbol untuk menyapaikan segalanya yang berada dalam Latifatul Qolby [dasar hati].

Jleeb!

Dan dengan bantuan tangan Naruto yang menggerakan katana dalam genggaman Rias, sang gadis Crimson menancapkan katananya -secara tidak langsan- tepat menembus jantung pria yang menjadi cinta matinya.

"Sayonara My Queen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku tak akan lagi dicintai ataupun diperlukan olehmu dan kini aku akan sendiri, seperti ini...<em>**

**_Apa yang kamu katakan saat itu? Kata-kata yang tak dapat menggapaiku melayang-layang di udara. Aku tahu, aku mengulangi hal itu lagi. Berharap sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terkabulkan..._**

**_Jangan pergi..._**

**_Genggamlah tanganku erat-erat..._**

**_Katakanlah, "Aku akan tetap pergi, bersama dirimu" Tangan yang menggenggam tanganku itu begitu hangat dan lembut. Kamu selalu membuatku marah dan emosi, hingga pada akhirnya aku akan menangis..._**

**_Namun aku suka melihat wajahmu itu ketika kamu berkata maaf..._**

**_Jangan pergi... Peluk aku erat-erat... Peluklah aku dengan segala perasaanmu. Aku ingin berada dalam pelukanmu... Dengan kening kita yang saling bersandar... Kita mulai memejamkan mata..._**

**_Apakah kamu sudah tahu, bahwa kita tak akan pernah saling bertemu lagi?_**

**_Jangan pergi..._**

**_Genggamlah tanganku erat-erat..._**

**_Peluklah aku erat-erat..._**

**_Aku mencintaimu..._**

**_Bisakah kamu tersenyum untukku sekali lagi? Sebelum kehangatanmu benar-benar lenyap dari raga ini?_**

The End...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ini adalah fic

One Shoot pertama sekaligus fic saya yang paling tragis. Ide ini muncul saat kondisi saya sangat terpuruk karena putus cinta. Padahal saya berniat bertunangan dengan gadis itu tahun depan, tapi mau apa dikata? Jika takdir mengizinkan seorang pendosa pun dapat masuk surga. Begitu pula dengan percintaan saya. (kok jadi curhat?)

Maaf jika ada banyak kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti, karena saya menggunakan banyak sekali kata kiasan/majas dalam fic ini. Dan jika ada salah kata atau hal yang menyinggung dalam fic ini... Mohon bukakan pintu maaf seluas-luasnya, karena bagaimanapun saya tetaplah manusia yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa.

Untuk fic saya yang lain saya belum bisa meng-update-nya, karena saya masih galau dan terkena WB ditambah tugas kuliah yang menyita waktu luang.

Akhir kata : jangan lupa memberikan tanggapan untuk fic abal ini dalam kotak review dan...

_**Salam Anti-Mainstream!**_


End file.
